Anniversary
by rattan
Summary: This will become a series of one-shots, but I don't know how many. First chapter: The rain never stops. This is a very short one shot, with Ichiruki if you squint. Re-uploaded from a deleted story of mine that didn't do that well.
1. Chapter 1

"It's _that_ day."

"Hm?" Orihime turned away from the strange concoction that was her lunch.

" It's that day. You haven't seen Ichigo in school today, have you?"

" Oh. No, I haven't seen Kurosaki-kun today. I wonder if he is okay."

"Rukia is with him."

"Mm? The teacher got a call saying that she was sick today."

Orihime was so gullible.

"Tatsuki-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think he's alright?"

"Well, it isn't raining today."

She was right. The sky was a deep, stunning azure. No clouds blocked the path of the relentless sun.

Orihime was obviously puzzled, which taking a bite out of her sour cream/bean paste/celery sandwich seemed to solve.

* * *

Zangetsu could sense all of Ichigo's movements. He could feel his breathing, his heart as it pumped life through his veins, the rigidity as he grasped his zampakto.

Zangetsu could also feel when his master was being talked sabout.

In other words, he could hear the two young girls talking, and he knew what they were saying.

They were wrong.

As the vibration of thunder thickened Ichigo's inner world, Zangetsu was suprised by a tap on the shoulder.

There stood Hichigo, a monotonous frown masking his usual crazed smirk. He offered an umbrella to Zangetsu, who took it, opening it just as the first cold, mercilless drops began to fall.

On the day of the anniversary, it was always raining.

* * *

(AN) I might continue this and make it into a series of Ichiruki oneshots. Unlike my other Ulquihime series, I'd focus more on making petite drabble chapters. I'd like to try that out.


	2. Chapter 2

She cried. Every single night, or so it seemed, the muffled sound of her sobs came from Ichigo's closet.

He couldn't sleep. Every single night, or so it seemed, his eyes stayed open, and his fists clenched beneath his sheets.

It wasn't because of the noise that he remained conscious. He was a heavy sleeper; his eyes shut immediately when his head hit the pillow, and he stayed that way until the shrill screech of his alarm clock signaled morning.

Except on _those_ nights.

On those nights, Ichigo lay in bed, trying in vain to ignore it, to shut out the pain that Rukia was obviously feeling. He didn't dare to shut his eyes, knowing that her weeping would follow him there, intertwining into the fabric of his dreams, staining it black with misery.

On the first night that this had happened, Ichigo had shot out of bed immediately, roused by her cries. He had thrown open the door, taking in Rukia's shuddering form, her tear stained cheeks. She was still asleep, it seemed, so Ichigo gently scooped her into his arms, leaning down to her ear and repeatedly whispering her name.

Nothing changed.

A sense of panic rose in Ichigo; for one, she was still crying, two, there were other occupants in this house, and Ichigo wouldn't want them to wake up. He nervously backed towards his bed, still holding her, and sat down, awkwardly laying her head on his bare shoulder. He shifted slightly so she now sat in his lap, fingers curled at his chest. He then wrapped his arms around her quivering body, drawing her close to him. He gently stroked her back, the droplets from her eyes running down his spine.

If anything, her crying became worse. She trembled, sobs wracking her limp body. Ichigo tightened his hold on her, caressing her raven locks.

After about ten minutes of this, she parted her lips, and Ichigo wondered if she was finally awake.

No. Her eyes remained shut, but she whispered something. Ichigo couldn't hear her, so he leaned down, pulling her closer so she straddled him.

Lips right by his ear, she breathed, _"Kaien...Kaien-dono..."_

Ichigo pulled away, arms loosening slightly as her eyes flew open. Her pupils were gray and unfocussed, but she was staring right at him. Her gaze fell, and she looked at their hands, laying right by each other.

" You're..." she whispered. Ichigo strained to listen.

Her eyes shot back up to his. " YOU'RE NOT KAIEN-DONO‼" she yelled.

Ichigo felt his heart shatter as she stood, running back to the closet. She slammed the door behind her, leaving Ichigo sitting on his bed, arms still extended.

Every night, or so it seemed, Rukia's sobbing came from Ichigo's closet.

Every night, or so it seemed, Ichigo couldn't do anything.

* * *

(AN) Yay! One review, a favorite, and an alert! I wasn't expecting anything! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Cracks in the sidewalk. Rukia counted how many there were as she walked, daintily stepping over them in her sky blue shoes.

Ichigo noticed her preoccupation and stopped, a vein ticking on the corner of his forehead. " Hurry up, would ya?"

She paused, noticing a particularly large one. It spidered across the paver, like a wound etched into skin. She leaned down, picking at it with her finger.

Ichigo growled. " C'mon! We're gonna be late!"

Rukia dug her finger in slightly deeper, and broke off some cement. It crumbled to dust as she rubbed it between her fingers.

" Hey! Are you listening to me-!"

" Cement ages so quickly," she interrupted softly.

" Eh? What do you mean?" Ichigo grumbled. He walked closer to her, hands tucked in his pocket.

" It slowly cracks under the influence of nature, until it becomes nothing but sediment. I suppose people are kind of similar, in a way." She looked up at him, eyes mellow.

" They slowly begin to disintegrate, splitting on the inside and outside until theres nothing left. Sometime's they're forced to carry the weight of various stresses, and that makes their end come sooner. And then..." Rukia looked down the road, and Ichigo followed her gaze. Some men worked there, replacing the paver on the end of the curb.

" ...They just get replaced," Rukia finished. " Us shinigami, we're like the men down there, just cleaning up the mess."

A drop of moisture appeared on the cement where Rukia's finger rested. Soon others followed it, and a steady downpour began to stream from the clouds. The small pebbles that Rukia had broken away from the sidewalk fragmented, quickly becoming mud. She pulled herself to her feet, stepping away. But she lingered for a moment, so Ichigo came closer, taking her hand in his.

" C'mon, Rukia," he said slowly. She let herself be dragged away, but her eyes remained on the sidewalk as the splinters in it gradually began to spread.

Rukia felt the comforting weight of Ichigo's hand in hers, and she was content to not release it.

His preferences were the same.

They both wanted to relish each other's warmth for the time being.

Before they both dissolved into sand.

* * *

_Note: Cracks in the sidewalk as in ones formed by nature, not the space in between each paver. _

(AN) I got a review for the last chapter asking if all of these oneshots would be morose and sad. That seems to be the kind of path this story is taking right now, and I'm enjoying writing this way. I don't know though, perhaps I will mix it up later. Thank you to that person for reviewing, and thanks to all the other people too!


	4. Chapter 4

It fell.

Down, on the ground.

Saturated it.

In

A

Crimson rain.

Rukia now hated blood.

She hated Ichigo's, to be specific.

It never seemed to stay in his body, instead pouring down in rivulets down his skin.

Like tears, wept from his pores.

It would never stop, at least until she regained her powers from him.

Until she left him forever, in the shadows.

Lonely.

But safe.

If Rukia had never met Ichigo, would he have to suffer all of this pain?

Rukia already knew the answer to that question.

No.

The hollow wouldn't have gone to his house if she hadn't landed there first, searching for it.

She wouldn't have given up her power to him if she hadn't foolishly let it get past the shield her zampakto provided.

Rukia watched, once more, as Ichigo got struck down by his enemy.

He hit his head on the stone road, blood running down his forehead.

Rukia stifled a gasp, but stayed put, knowing if she interfered, she would destroy Ichigo's pride.

Yes, this was a battle for honor, which she couldn't join in.

_' Kaien-dono... When did the battle for your honor become a battle for your body?' _

Ichigo staggered to his feet, a wild smirk on his face. He stabbed upwards, cutting clean through the hollow's body. It screeched, flailing it's arms around. One of them raked across his chest, and his eyes widened as he fell, blood spurting out of his mouth.

But that didn't matter anymore. The blow had destroyed the hollow, and it screamed, dissolving into dust.

The fight was over. Rukia rushed over, falling to her knees in front of Ichigo. She took his arm, placing it over her shoulders. She slowly hoisted him to his feet, while he groaned, hissing through his teeth.

When they were standing, Rukia placed her hand on the injury he had sustained, on his chest. " Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Ichigo smirked, ruffling her hair like a little kid's. " It's better than it looks, you little worry wart."

Rukia didn't even respond to his comment about her being "little" instead, leaning in closer to him, wrapping her arms around his body.

She shivered. " It's never going to be okay, you dummy. Not until you stop battling! You're a human, you shouldn't have to do this stuff!"

Ichigo's eyes widened, and he placed his arms around her fragile form, folding her into himself. " That's what you're worried about?" he asked.

She didn't respond, just tightening her grip on him, pressing her face into the soft fabric of his shinigami uniform.

Ichigo sighed, rubbing her back in small circles. " It's going to be okay, Rukia."

No.

It wouldn't be okay.

Rukia peered around Ichigo's arm, at a puddle of blood where he had landed.

Not until the rain runs dry.

* * *

I hope you enjoy! Do you think I'm using the theme of rain too much in these chapters? It's gotten to the point that I think I should change the story's name to rain!

Thank you for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

It pounded. A headache of the least subtle type, tearing throughout Ichigo's head. In vain, he tried to ignore it, grinding his teeth and stabbing his pencil into his paper. Rukia glanced at him from time to time, watching his hand clench, and the sweat dripping down his forehead.

That disgusting voice. It sneered throughout his head, making Ichigo flinch with each breath. Sometimes it stopped, and just his laugh echoed throughout his skull.

Ichigo felt a twinge in his gut. Placing a hand over his mouth, he realized that he was going to be sick. Ichigo vaulted out of his seat, running down the aisle of desks and out the door, his teachers protests falling on deaf ears. He slammed the door shut behind him and fell to the ground, heaving.

Nothing came up. Just air, as he gasped, staring at the sandy tiles. Ichigo slowly lowered himself, lying curled up on the floor. His head hurt so badly that he couldn't even muster the strength to look around. If anybody found him, he wouldn't care.

A spasm shook his body as the pain skyrocketed. Ichigo screamed, but nobody heard him, as they were screams contained in his head. He pulled himself into an even tighter position, trying to ward off the pain.

Sometimes his eyes burned, and Ichigo knew that they were changing color. He ignored the sensation, instead staring at the dark fabric of his pants and trying not to pass out.

The pain began to subside and Ichgio risked opening his eyes and gingerly placing a hand to his temple. He did so, eyes widening. A hard material was slowly forming over his forehead, and it was beginning to spread down his face, trickling down his skin.

In panic, Ichigo scratched at it, to no use. The manical laughing in his head grew louder in volume as his vision began to blur, spots forming on the edges.

Ichigo's arm began to move, not of his own will. A smile broke across his face, the smile of the monster in his head. He rose to his feet, running down the hall at speeds that his own body couldn't even begin to picture. He laughed and screeched, but nobody heard him through closed doors.

He reached the end of the hallway and stopped there, scratching his nails into the walls. Blood trickled down his fingertips and he cackled, savoring the pain.

" Ichigo?" a voice questioned. Full of concern, the sound hit his ears. He whipped around, grabbing the shadow of a figure by the throat. " I HAVE NO NAME!"

Sputtering noises came from in front of him as a hand feebly reached forward, reaching for his face. His eyes widened as a sudden impact came upon his eye, in the form of a fist.

The mask shattered on the right hand side of his face, fragments of it sliding down the skin of his cheek and cascading down to the floor. Ichigo blinked, unaccustomed to seeing once more, and saw his hands extended in front of him.

Gasping slightly, he saw that he clasped Rukia's neck, having hoisted her a foot off of the ground. Her face was losing color as her eyes bulged, frantically searching his face. Her left hand was balled into a fist, and Ichigo could see that she had struck his face with it.

Numbly, Ichigo let go, and Rukia fell. Ichigo stooped down before she reached the ground, catching her in his arms. She gasped, gagging and wheezing as she clutched her throat, rubbing her fingers against the red marks left behind there. Ichigo stared at her, uncomprehending as the rest of his mask melted off of his face.

" I-Ichigo..." she managed to spit out, and he set her down, watching as she struggled to sit up on her own. Ichigo placed an arm around her back, supporting her, the same hand that had once clenched her throat now resting on her arm.

Ichigo tried to speak, but his throat was dry. Rukia turned to him, still coughing as she glanced at his face. He stared at her, a horrified expression on his face as he stared at his hand, not blinking. He then looked at her, and his eyes were so penitent that no words were required. Rukia leaned closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder and entwining her arm around his waist. " It's okay," she said softly. " That wasn't you." Her large gray eyes bored into his, and Ichigo found himself nodding. But then he shook it, resting his chin on her head. " I'm so sorry," he said weakly. The voice in his head had mellowed, but it still chuckled, pleased with this victory.

They sat like that for a while.

Human and Shinigami.

Regret and Forgiveness.

Beauty and the Beast.

(AN) Yay! I finally uploaded a chapter that didn't have to do anything with rain!


	6. Chapter 6

The snow billowed out through the crisp air, hewing to the flat gray cement. It painted the world in a flat matter, dulling out all colors until everything was blurred into a silent gray.

Rukia watched blood spatter on the ground, burning through the white powder as Ichigo slammed the Hollow's head off, sheathing his sword as the skull fell to the ground.

He approached Rukia, flashing the faintest wisp of a grin. " Where to next?" The smile didn't reach the rest of his face, an his eyes, a usually passionate amber, were now a stony cobalt. He stared down at her, and Rukia could almost glimpse the color melting off of his face.

Rukia flipped out her phone, the screen blurring as flakes fell onto it's surface. She rubbed it out with the fabric of her mittens, squinting her eyes. Ichigo bent in over her shoulder, his hair hidden under a black wool cap.

Rukia suddenly closed the phone back shut again, shoving it in her pocket. She walked away from him, her steps short and hurried. Ichigo jogged after her, a slightly irritated expression coming onto his face. " Hey! Where are you going?"

Rukia turned around, reaching up and ripping the hat off of his head. Startled for a moment, Ichigo didn't have enough time to react as she ran away, the hat clasped under her arm.

The veins on Ichigo's head soon became apparent as Rukia ran away, her laughter blowing away on the wind. He chased after her, his feet digging through the snow as he yelled at her, shaking his fist.

Rukia glanced back at him, a smile stretching across her face. She could see a small orange dot bobbing amongst the gray sea of people that she ran through.

She giggled, turning around and speeding up.

Ichigo was the only color in her monochromatic world.


End file.
